


Basquiat AU 012 (中文版)

by delusionist_x



Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [12]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionist_x/pseuds/delusionist_x
Summary: oops so like yhs and gsw is in danger, again!?
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964860
Kudos: 1





	Basquiat AU 012 (中文版)

「炯求打來說太陽剛下山異族就忽然向前衝，也沒再管那道深淵，現在已經有部分到了地下族群的範圍。可是...」

「可是什麼，你快説。」

「炯求説洪碩哥看到情況轉變就跑了出去，信源哥追著他也跑了。」

「那炯求呢？」

「會澤哥讓他守著營地。」

「我知道了，祐人在找什麼？」

「他聽到背景有個一直重複的頻率，調出來在翻譯。」

面對突如其來的變化呂暢九也緊張，可是經驗告訴他越是危急的狀況越不能自亂陣腳。這個時候趙珍虎也感覺到氣氛不對，讓李會澤趕緊專心，自己亦主動走到弟弟們那裡了解。一直在默默翻書的安達祐人此時也大概把他可以聽到的翻譯過來，他有點難以置信的看著自己剛才寫下的句子，抬頭就讓哥哥們立刻聯繫前線的任何一個人。

「快通知洪碩哥和信源哥，讓他們回營地！快！」

「祐人這是怎麼了？」

能讓一向冷靜的安達祐人露出這樣緊張的表情，其他人也不敢怠慢，各自在最近的位置就開始連接，可是除了姜炯求外其他兩個人都是一直下線的狀態。

「炯求，洪碩哥他們回來了嗎？」

「沒有，現在太黑我們也看不清楚戰況。」

「有辦法立刻聯繫他們嗎？我怕他們再靠近會被波及。」

「這是什麼意思？」

「你打來的時候我聽到背景有聲音，翻譯了發現這應該是地下族群出徵前的警告。」

從姜炯求那邊傳回來的除了他的聲音還夾雜著遠處各種野獸的咆哮和不知來源的慘叫聲，令人就算身處基地都有點不寒而慄。安達祐人聽到梁洪碩他們還沒有回去，只知道他們越晚知道那個聲音的意思就越危險。圍在他身邊的幾個人都屏着呼吸焦急的等待安達祐人解釋。

「那句話是古老的戰神所說的，大意就是這是屬於我們的戰鬥，勇士們至死方休。外來的力量會被視作對他們不敬，是敵人一般的存在。所以洪碩哥和信源哥這個時候接近，只會被歸為敵軍。」

安達祐人一口氣説完，姜炯求和身邊的成員都陷入了沈思，呂暢九只能想到梁洪碩他們面對那樣腹背受敵的狀況處境會有多危險，下意識的輸入指令追蹤兩個人的位置。

「炯求你在營地確保沒有人得到你同意前再進出，暢九繼續追蹤位置。祐人和禹奭你們繼續聯繫。」

「收到！」

李會澤一聲令下，幾個弟弟都迅速歸位，把各自的情緒都先穩住，努力為成員的安全出一份力。地圖上很快就出現了代表高信源的紅點，只見他已經越過邊界，一直向前往地下族群的中心，而此時鄭禹奭也終於接通了和他的頻道。

「信源哥！」

「我知道，不應該跑...出來，我不是在...追嗎...」

一直追著梁洪碩跑的高信源以為是要被追究，喘着氣在解釋。高信源覺得自己實在太委屈了，明明無視李會澤指令的是一直在前面不要命似的梁洪碩，自己是出於好心才要把他追回來，怎麼現在被追究的還是自己。有點賭氣想把頻道關掉的高信源已經伸出手要按下掛斷，就聽到李會澤比平常冷了幾分的聲音。

「信源，你先聽我説。」

「會澤哥，我們...現在就回營地，沒有...指令都...不出來。」

「高信源，聽我説。地下族群的戰爭我們絕對不可以插手，不管你用什麼方法立刻和洪碩回去！」

「可是洪碩哥...！」

高信源的回答被一陣巨響打斷，遠在基地的人好像也能感受到巨響帶來的震動，紛紛停止了手上的工作看向漆黑的屏幕。巨響響起的那一刻，連接就中斷了，下一刻地圖上高信源的紅點也跟著消失。

「信源哥！」

任憑鄭禹奭他們怎樣呼叫，呂暢九輸入再多的指令，高信源就是完全沒有回應，和梁洪碩兩個像是沒有存在過似的消失在漆黑之中。鄭禹奭一聲聲沒有回應的呼喚漸漸變得無力，眾人在震驚中久久不能回神，雖然都想阻止自己但卻不能不作最壞的打算。趙珍虎竟是最先調整過來的人，他讓安達祐人再打給姜炯求，接通後對方也是被巨響嚇到卻跟他們一樣不知道發生了什麼。這還是姜炯求第一次自己一個在現場，趙珍虎知道弟弟一定會有點不知所措，所以他先要穩住姜炯求的情緒，其他都是後話。

「炯求先別慌，記得你學過的東西。情況不明，傷員數量和傷勢不明的時候我們更要冷靜，知道嗎？」

「珍虎哥...」

「我知道只有你一個壓力會很大，哥相信你可以的。有什麼問題可以打回來知道嗎？」

「知道了，我可以的！」

雖然看不見對方的表情，但是從姜炯求像是在為自己打氣般堅定的語氣來說，他也應該做好思想準備。趙珍虎再交待了幾句，卻也不敢告訴姜炯求另外兩人的情況，雖不放心但無可奈何的先掛斷了通訊。其他人現在才發現在一旁的呂暢九像瘋了一樣不斷的輸入各種得不到回應的指令，還一直在低聲説着什麼。

「暢九哥？」

「不會的...怎麼可以...快接啊...」


End file.
